Music and Savage Beasts
by LivvieLocke
Summary: Buffy/Faith. Music doesn't calm these savage beasts, it incites them.


Title: Music and Savage Beasts

Title: Music and Savage Beasts

Author: xlivvielockex

Email: jjsoapchat at yahoo dot com

Rating: R

Pairings: Buffy/Faith

Date: September 26, 2007

Word Count: 2.180

Written For: doggedbymuses' Fragments of Sappho 2007 Challenge-a-thon

Recipient: lishesque

Summary: In this case, music didn't soothe the savage beasts, it incited them.

Spoilers: Post-Chosen-ish. But other than that, none.

Warnings: Slight non-con and violence.

Disclaimer: The characters in the Buffyverse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made.

Author's Notes: This was written for lishesque, based on a request for the doggedbymuses' Fragments of Sappho 2007 Challenge-a-thon. The original claim & Sapphic fragment went as follows:

Fandom & Pairing: Buffyverse - Buffy/Faith

Prompts: angst; a hot and sweaty fight scene between Buffy and Faith

Squicks: self righteous Buffy, Riley

Rating: high as you like

Spoilers: whatever

yes! radiant lyre speak to me

become a voice.

Beta: boynamedsusie

Faith couldn't remember why they were fighting. She remembered that Giles got a tip about a demonic cult and they had gone to check it out. She knew they had gone in, shoulder to shoulder, slayer with slayer, but that was the last she could recall.

She didn't know why she kept hitting Buffy, why Buffy kept hitting back; she just knew that she had to keep doing it. It was like the fate of the world, or rather her own fate, was dependant on turning Buffy's beautiful face into what amounted to ground beef.

It was Buffy who spoke first. Buffy who dared to question the why. She managed to do it while blocking a high kick that was coming from Faith. "Faith, wait, why are we fighting?"

"Cause…that is what we do?" It seemed as good of an answer as any to Faith. She wrenched her leg free, turning her ankle and foot to get out of Buffy's grip.

"It doesn't seem like at all strange to you?" Buffy was almost too slow to stop the punch that Faith was trying to land square in the middle of her face.

"No stranger than you putting a knife in my gut, B."

"You deserved it at the time."

"Just like you deserve the ass kicking I'm gonna be giving you." Faith brought her leg up and kicked Buffy squarely in the chest, sending the blonde flying through the air. Faith had thought for a minute that B might actually keep going if that wall hadn't stopped her.

Buffy shakily got to her feet. She was rubbing her chest. "That hurt!"

"It was supposed to."

"Just stop, for two seconds." Buffy held a hand up, her free hand still rubbing the sore spot. She looked at her blouse. "You got a footprint on my shirt. Was that really necessary? Don't you ever clean your shoes?"

"What's the point? Just going to get vamp dust or demon guts on them the next night."

"Still, don't you want to keep your things nice?"

"If I had nice things to keep nice." Faith paused. "And why are we still talking? We should be fighting."

"That is what I am asking. Why? I think we got mojo'ed." Buffy began to look around for anything that could be causing this strange aggression. It was clear by how tense she was that something was up; she could barely keep the violence contained within her small frame.

"Look at the big brain on old B there." Faith rolled her eyes, but she grinned as Buffy smiled.

"I am not old."

"Older than me, and that is all that counts. In this Slayer game, you are damn near grandma age."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Buffy charged Faith, bending her body down slightly. She hit Faith like a speeding train, plowing the other woman's back against the wall.

Faith felt her feet slip on the slick concrete floor. Demons. Lots of them. She was remembering now. It was coming in fragments, but she remembered they were fighting a big group of demons until…

She groaned as she hit the wall, the force of being stuck between the rock hard Slayer and the hard place wall was enough to crack at least a few of her ribs.

"Don't. Call. Me. Old." Buffy emphasized the threat by sending her fist flying towards the side of Faith's head, breaking through the wall.

Faith shoved Buffy off her as best she could and curled an arm around her midsection to help with her screaming ribs. She winced. "Fine. No old jokes." Faith paused, looking up with a grin. "What about fat jokes?"

"Now that is just stupid."

"I don't know, I've seen you eat. One day, it is going to catch up with you and the Slayerettes will have to haul your ass out the door with a fork lift."

"You want a few more broken ribs, Faith?"

"Getting tired of the foreplay, B." She leaned back against the wall and used it as support as she slid down it. She reached up to touch her lip gingerly. Buffy had gotten a few good hits in. In addition to the split lip, she could feel her eye starting to swell up. But for all her pain, she still wanted to rip Buffy limb from limb.

"I could end it real quick." From the sound of her voice, Buffy was getting antsy with the pause in the bloody proceedings as well. She sounded on edge. Could be, Faith was figuring, since Buffy wasn't exactly the vampire layer anymore.

"You could try but I would still crack your skull open." Faith barely had the threat out of her mouth before she once more lunged for Buffy. Her hands were open and ready to strangle the other Slayer. She wanted to tackle her, pound her down into the floor. She wanted to do anything but stand here and keep up the empty threats.

Buffy was quick to react, turning so that the lunge only sent Faith running into some discarded furniture. She stood her ground, her feet and body in an aggressive stance, waiting for Faith's next move. "And here I thought we were making progress. I told you, Faith, it is some kind of spell. Where is Willow when I need her?"

"Buried between Kennedy's legs right now?" She said as she got up from the floor, dusting herself off. She didn't like the fact that Buffy might be right about the spell. She didn't like the idea that someone was controlling her more though. So for now, she steeled herself, fighting against the urge to tear into Buffy.

Buffy smiled and then laughed. "Good call there."

"Lucky bitches." Faith muttered to herself. She felt her hands curling into a tight fist and then releasing. She wanted to punch something. With each passing second the need got worse. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep the emotions in check, despite trying her damnedest.

Buffy was looking around the room, trying to find a source for the spell or some evidence of it. She knocked over chairs and tables, trying to sate some of the call for bloodshed. "Sometimes I think it'd be easier if I was a lesbian. You know, less drama."

Faith snorted again. If Buffy was going to look for spell makings, she might as well have the appearance for doing it. "Same drama as with a man. But you get more options going back and forth. Sex is better with a chick though. They know what they are doing."

"Really?" She perked up for a minute, peeking out from behind a table.

"Of course. You know how to get yourself off, right?" After several seconds of silence, Faith raised a brow. "Oh shit, you never got yourself off before? What the hell? Even the Boy Scout and Spike couldn't have been THAT good. I had the Boy Scout, nothing to write home about. What about now?"

"You know how hard it is to get alone time in a castle filled with other girls? Castles echo. And I'd want to do it with someone I felt comfortable with. Someone I trusted."

"Like Willow right? Bet she has some experience under her belt. Bet there is some horny slut under that whole sweet witch exterior."

"Faith! That's my friend you are talking about. Besides, Willow has someone."

"Who does that leave then?" She kicked over a crate, searching for spell effects. But really, she just really got a momentary joy from kicking over the defenseless crate.

"There are a couple of the girls." There was a pause and then Buffy's voice came softer. "You."

"Me?" Faith laughed. "We are trying to kill each other. Don't think that ends with a good cunt licking, B."

"I trust you. You helped with The First thing. You are all…reformed and stuff. And my options are kind of limited, male and female."

"Yeah, no one undead around. How long's it been?"

"Long."

"How long?"

"LONG! Jeeze, Faith!" The anger was rising up in Buffy again. She picked a broken chair up, hurling it towards Faith. Faith managed to duck before it smashed against the wall behind her.

Faith didn't hesitate this time. She ran as best as she could in the space, leaping over an overturned table, and she came crashing down on Buffy. She straddled the other woman, grabbing her wrists and holding them against the floor. "You throw anything else at me again, and we are going to have trouble."

"Get off me! Did you gain weight while you were in prison or something?" The blonde struggled under her. It felt kind of good actually. Faith held tight to her though.

"You want to see what its like, then fine." She leaned down and she pressed her lips hard against Buffy's. That should shut her up about not only not getting any but being with a girl. Buffy struggled, like Faith figured she would. She always wanted to be in control, but now was Faith's turn.

Faith forced her tongue past Buffy's lips, turning her head to deepen the kiss between them. She had a feeling she was going to get her tongue bitten for starting this, but it might be worth it. Buffy was still struggling, thrashing and writhing under her.

Faith pressed it, kissing Buffy harder and deeper but Buffy wasn't letting up with her fight. Finally, Faith broke the kiss. She relaxed her grip, enough that Buffy was able to push her off.

"What the hell was that?!" Buffy scooted along the floor, away from the other woman, until she was sitting up.

"Thought it might shut you up and keep you from throwing shit at me."

"You don't just…do that to people."

"I do." She got to her feet now. She spotted something out of the corner of her eye. "Shit, I think you might have been right about the mojo."

"Giles said it was some kind of ancient enchanted demonic instrument or something. I wasn't really paying attention."

"Demonic guitar. Bet Eddie Van Halen would do some serious damage with one of those." Faith sat on the top of the picnic table, looking at her hands, squinting against the sun.

"Giles said it like, made us feel our feelings stronger." Buffy kept her distance from Faith. Her arms were curled around her body like she was freezing despite the warm day.

She shrugged and looked up a little bit, not looking at Buffy. "We always had that whole wanting to kill each other thing."

"Spell just made it worse. Demons must have set it off when we got inside. We heard it playing and went all wonky. It messed with our heads too so we couldn't remember it."

"Yeah." There was a pause that hung heavy in the air. She still couldn't look at the other woman. "We cool?"

The pause returned, covering them like a thick blanket. "No."

"Figured not. But hey, can't blame me. Spell."

"It couldn't have done anything that wasn't already there. That thing just made us voice what was inside."

"Giles tell you that? He ain't always right you know."

"I know but this time, he is."

"Guess that is all then." Faith moved to get off the picnic table. She only stopped when she felt a soft hand against her arm.

"Faith, I'm so not even ready. That kiss. I don't want it to be like that." She finally looked at Faith, letting their eyes meet. There was something there Faith had seen so many times when looking in the mirror – fear and regret.

"I get it. Came on too strong. You are more of the flowers and candy type and me, well, I am more a woman of action." Faith tried to grin, tried to play it off, but inside she felt like someone just dropped a load of bricks on her. She shouldn't be feeling this way and sure as hell not feeling this way about Buffy.

"Maybe sometime in the future. I just need some time. You know, space to adjust and to think about things. My head is all crazy right now."

"Gotcha. Need to figure out if you are just an Ellen or an Anne." She gave Buffy a wink and a smile. Then Buffy did something she didn't expect.

The other girl leaned forward, placing her lips against Faith's. She kept a small distance by arching her body back but the contact between their lips was electric. Faith couldn't help but close her eyes. She let herself fall into the kiss, disappear, where it was only her and the feel of Buffy's lips against hers. When Buffy pulled away, it was a shock to her system, like being plunged into ice water.

"And you need to figure out if you can be a catcher and not a pitcher." Buffy gave her a smile before she turned and walked off, leaving Faith standing in the sun, a lingering warmth still on her lips.


End file.
